


Our Minds are like Gardens

by Wow_a_Pansexual



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_a_Pansexual/pseuds/Wow_a_Pansexual
Summary: Even the most perfect student has weeds growing in their garden.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka's Mother/Ishimaru Takaaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Our Minds are like Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've published (unpublished notes give me the shivers). I hope you all enjoy the bit of Ishimondo angst, if you don't want to read the description about the corpse, skip the - line.
> 
> Rated Mature for themes such as :
> 
> Descriptions of Death  
> Swearing  
> Mentions of a lot of Blood

"How exactly do our brains work Momma?"

"Hm," His mother paused for a moment, she rested her chin on her hand. "It's hard to explain."

"How so? I want to learn all I can about people before I start my Health Class tomorrow."

"You shouldn't need to learn everything before you're ready, dear."

"I can't slack off and save learning for later either though." His mother giggled a bit at that, reaching her hand across the table to grip his. "You should always know when to take a break, Kiyo."

"What if I take a break for too long? What if I forget to get back to work? What if I-" His mother held a finger to his lips, promptly shushing him before whispering, "You're smart enough to figure things out long before anyone else can. You'll know what to do, even if you take a break."

Kiyotaka went silent at that, and the boy smiled a bit at his mothers' words. 

"Though, let me put our minds this way," She said, laying back in a more comfortable position. "Our minds are like gardens, the fertilizer is the knowledge we learn, which helps our minds grow. You have an amazing source of fertilizer which you make sure you keep consistent."

His eyebrows scrunched together at that before asking, "How come other people don't have good fertilizer?" 

"It is because of what they decide to do with it, and their supplier. You gain fertilizer from your studies alone, whereas your peers may gain it from their parents or friends alone."

"And what about what they do with it?"

"You must decide which plants you want to help grow, if you fertilize a weed, it will grow and kill your garden." Kiyotaka looked horrified before she continued with, "Oh no, not really kill you, it may make you very vulnerable to 'diseases' in your mind." 

"Plants can get sick?" 

"I'm talking about mental illnesses, some people are born with them, others gain them later in life. Whatever the case, your garden, fertilizer and suppliers help you keep that under control." 

"Do I have any mental illnesses? Is that why I can't make friends?" Her eyes widened, she was never aware of that issue. Sure, she knew her son put school first, but she thought he would at least have some other kid to speak to. Her voice shook as she asked, "What do you mean by that, dear?" 

"Kids like to write things on my desk, I have to clean it off, and the teachers don't help me much. They like to prank me a lot as well, I can't hold a conversation with anyone for more than a few minutes. I don't know why they hate me," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes and landing on the old wooden table. He couldn't see the look of anger on his mothers face as she listened to his words. "It isn't your fault, you shouldn't have to deal with the issues left behind by your grandfather. You also shouldn't be harmed for wanting to progress more in life." 

She stood up from her chair, walking over to her son and gripped him tight. "You're a wonderful and gifted child, Kiyotaka, your peers will realize that soon." 

\------------------------------- 

Kiyotaka turned the corner to enter his neighborhood, reading his favorite book as he walked. As he neared his home, he closed the bookmark in the book, and look up towards the door. 

... 

"What-?" The door appeared to have been torn off of the hinges, blocks of wood were scattered across the stairs leading to the entrance. Kiyotaka dropped his book at once in shock before racing into his home. "Mom?!" He shouted before stopping in his tracks. The scent of blood hung in the air and it caked itself all over the walls. "MOTHER?!" Kiyotaka ran into the living room before he saw it. 

...

"M.. o... m?" 

... 

The sight Kiyotaka saw would never leave his mind. The blood coated the couch so evenly it almost looked velvet. The bones broken past the skin, the cuts, bruises, face coated with blood and terror. He fell to the floor immediately, sobbing as he gripped onto the cold hand of his mother. He looked around and noticed their phone underneath the couch, he reached for it and called his fathers police station. The Ishimaru home was never the same afterwards, they never had the money to move away, and from there, Kiyotaka Ishimaru forgot which plants to grow.

\------------------------------- 

Ishimaru's eyes shot open and stared at the ceiling of his dorm, laying perfectly still. It had been years since his mother had died, he should've been able to get over it by now. He had remembered what his mother had told him about the garden in his mind. Ishimaru knew he couldn't differentiate the weeds from the plants anymore. The weeds in his mind over took his garden, sometimes they blocked out the sunshine of the future, leaving him in the shadow of his mother's corpse. As of now, the weeds had overtaken the sunshine again, his plants were dying yet again.

He sat up at the sound of rough knocking at his door. He wiped his tears, checked himself in the mirror and walked to the door. The second he unlocked it, he was overrun with a large figure, wrapping it's arms around him. Ishimaru stepped back in fear until he realized who had run into his dorm.

"Mondo?! What's wrong?"

"..Nothin', I just needed ta see ya," He growled.

"Mondo, you came barging into my room, whatever is going on is not 'nothing'!"

Mondo didn't respond to that, he just gripped Ishimaru tighter as he sighed and wrapped his arms back around him. Silence hung in the air for a moment.

"Mondo, I need to close my door."

"...Don't go please-"

"Eh-?"

Kiyotaka tried to reach out and close his door until Mondo kicked it shut, making Kiyotaka jump.

"Mondo Oowada, what is the point of this?"

"Had a nightmare again.."

"Ah, you too?"

"Huh?"

Mondo looked down into Ishimaru's eyes, which were now pretty wide at the realization of what he had just said.

"Ishi, what happened?"

"I won't tell you unless we can talk both of our nightmares out, it's only fair."

"Alright, just, can we sit down fer a moment?"

Ishimaru nodded as he brought Mondo over to his bed, they both sat down an in a seconds notice, Mondo was already hugging Ishimaru again.

"What happened in your nightmare Mondo?"

"Same stuff, ya know, Daiya dyin' n' stuff..."

"Your brother?"

Mondo nodded, laying down on the bed, pulling Ishimaru down with him. He blushed as he laid on top of Mondo's chest.

"Mine was about my mother... she, uhm, died before I got home from school..."

"Uh, how'd she go? I mean- fuck nevermind, that was insensitive, sorry Ishi-"

"No, you're quite alright, I need to speak to someone about it before it takes me over anyways," He cleared his throat before continuing. "Some people who were personally effected by my grandfather when he was Prime Minister broke in, they had planned on killing me and my father, but only found my mother home. They decided to kill her as a 'punishment' for the both of us, it was... a very bad scene."

Ishimaru sniffled, and Mondo brought him closer, their faces barely inches away. Ishimaru burst into tears as Mondo ran his hands through his short hair as much as possible. It wasn't long afterwards that Ishimaru fell asleep, snoring softly. Mondo stared at his sleeping and peaceful face before placing a short kiss to his forehead.

"Love ya, Ishi," he whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

"I love you too, Mondo Oowada."

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad, right? I tried my best with it, sorry if the characters came out a bit OOC (I wrote this in about 20 minutes). Also, criticism is welcome as long as you aren't too harsh! I want to get better at writing before I take a crack at it again. Have a nice day/night and please, go read some fluff if that was a bit too much angst (Just go read some fluff, it's good-).


End file.
